wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiser
Max Anders is the leader of the Empire Eighty-Eight and the CEO of the Medhall Corporation. Personality Like his son, Max Anders does not believe in Empire Eighty-Eight's ideology. Instead as head of an organization he inherited from his father Kaiser uses his ideological "chops" as a powerful tool to manipulate others Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net. This fits with his personality. Possessed with much self control every movement and action Max Anders makes is calculated and controlled rarely letting anything slip past his defenses. He is not as brave as he thinks himself however, especially when in a situation that he does not dominate. Another notable personality trait is hinted at when he jokingly admits to liking cats over dogs , this was later confirmed by his son Interlude 26a. Appearance Max is a handsome man, thirty-five or so and physically fit. As Kaiser, his costume consists of a suit of armor with a crown of blades that he creates around himself, given the nature of his power he never wears the same "suit" twice. Abilities and Powers Max's power allows him to sumpmon metal objects – blades, beams, bludgeons, spears and needles – from solid surfaces. He has a large range where he can use his powers. And can pull an astonishing amount of material into existence, including a beam as large as an 18 wheeler and a blade 20 feet across, while flagrantly violating the laws of conservation of mass. His power creates a rippling energy effect as it creates metal. History Background A second generation parahuman that inherited his position from his father. He married Heith and had a son Theo. When the Slaughterhouse Nine first visited Brockton Bay, he met eyes with Jacob who would later say that he was one of the vary fewInterlude 11b. Story Start He met with Kayden Anders and convinced her to rejoin the Empire on the condition that she would become his second in command. He also promised her that he would give her the Empire in a year if she still wasn't satisfied with his methods. Interlude 3½ (Bonus) . Max later met with the Undersiders, Faultline’s Crew, Coil, and the Merchants to talk about how they would deal with the Azn Bad Boys. He denied Skidmark a seat at the table, calling him and his gang deranged losers he wouldn't listen to. He then agreed to the truce that Coil proposed. Hive 5.1 When Bitch threatened to visit Hookwolf's dogfighting ring, he asked the Undersiders if it was a declaration of war. He agreed to put the issue aside to uphold the truce though warned them that the Empire would need restitutionHive 5.2. Max, Fenja, and Menja later met Skitter, Bitch Newter, Sundancer and Labyrinth at the lighthouse. He informed them that the attack would begin in five minutes before telling them to move out, taking a few steps back when Bitch enhanced BrutusHive 5.5. Together with Fenja and Menja, Max then went to circle around the ABB warehouse. He created a line of blades to prevent the ABB from escaping before drawing the attention of the guards. Hive 5.6 He followed Lung and created a narrow beam which Lung avoided. Hive 5.8 Max told Skitter that he had the situation in hand, but asked her what she would do after she told him about Lung's power. He formed a barrier between Lung and Skitter before creating a block of steel to shove Lung into the ground when he tried to jump. He then created a pyramid of criss-crossing blades around Lung to trap him before directing the blade he had been forming at him. When Lung escaped, he used a metal spear to throw Lung towards Bitch's dogs before using his power on Lung's men. He then used a shaft to push Lung towards Sundancer's orb and then created a spear to impale Lung. He fell unconscious after he was smashed against the wall by Lung. Hive 5.9 Post-Leviathan Kaiser was killed by Leviathan. However, his death was a result of Armsmaster deliberately maneuvering him into position to that the field would be clear for him to use his secret weapon. This was never publicly acknowledged, but Armsmaster was unofficially incarcerated. Legacy Empire Eighty-Eight would collapse into warring factions, and his own son would become a hero, diametricly opposed to the ideology that Max had used all his life. References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight